rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
A'keria Chanel Davenport
A'keria Chanel Davenport es el nombre de escenario de Gregory D'Wayne. A'keria compitió en la undécima temporada de Rupaul's Drag Race. Familia Drag Armani Nicole Davenport es la madre drag de A'keria, cuyas hijas incluyen concursantes de temporadas pasadas como Sahara Davenport y Kennedy Davenport, así como Silky O'Hara Munro (abuela drag de Ra'Jah O'Hara), Deja Davenport (madre drag de Honey Davenport, y abuela drag de Monét X Change) y Chevelle Brooks (madre drag de Jiggly Caliente). RuPaul's Drag Race De la legendaria "House of Davenport", el aspecto brillante y elegante de los atuendos de A'keria hacen que te quedes sentado a prestar atención. La actual ganadora de "Miss Black Universe", esta drag queen llena de logros está haciendo que los Davenports se sientan orgullosos con su estética distintiva: "tallada, a la moda, maquillada y cuerpo". Espera gran cabello, gran actitud y grandes resultados de esta competidora. Frase de entrada "Oh yes, it's me: Miss A'keria D-A-V-E-N-P-O-R, and as you can see, I'm the motherfucking T." Frases memorables * "Get. Out. Get out!" (refiréndose a Brooke Lynn Hytes) * "I don't know about y'all, but a couple of us is getting Elvis." (refiréndose al atuendo de entrada de Soju) * Whas goin' on?" * "Oh, you a big bitch, I got to get you twice!" (a Silky Ganache en el desafío principal del episodio 2, en la escena de "Good God Girl, Get Out!") * "About 5 years ago, I watched that movie Sparkle' that she starred in." (refiriéndose a la cantante Mariah Carey y la película "Glitter", en el desafío principal del Episodio 3, la escena "Diva Workship") * "LIAR CAREY!" (a Plastique Tiara durante la escena de "Diva Worship") * "I don't know where this is leading to. It's just a snake wrapped across her head..." (refiriéndose al atuendo "MILF Eleganza" de Brooke Lynn Hytes y su proceso de creación) * "I want whatever she's on." * "My best advice is: slap that ass and get a free pass." * "It'd be no golden showers here as of right now." (como Tiffany Haddish en "Snatch Game at Sea") * "At least the rowls were cohesive." (sobre la escena de Vanessa Vanjie Mateo y Plastique Tiaraen el desafío principal del Episodio 9 "L.A.D.P.") * "TWERKIN' IS A BLESSIN'! TWERKIN' IS A BLESSIN' BABY!" (en "L.A.D.P.") * "Girl, I can't even fart." * "I think the chicken had more air time than Shuga did." (sobre Shuga Cain y su escena en "L.A.D.P." junto a Silky Ganache) * "If all else fails, go Asian." (sobre Plastique Tiara cambiando su acento a asiático en la escena de “L.A.D.P”) * "I'm confused as hell and lost as a Billy Goat." * "Girl, Fish turned into a demon!" (sobre Plastique Tiara después de hacer su acento de demonio) Curiosidades *A pesar de que no fue la intención, el nombre de A'keria Chanel Daveport es un juego de palabras de la frase "I carry a Chanel" (llevo un Chanel). *A'keria está empatada con Honey Davenport y Ra'Jah O'Hara en ser la cuarta concursante de "House of Davenport" en aparecer en "RuPual's Drag Race", la primera siendo Sahara Davenport, la segunda Kennedy Davenport y la tecera Monét X Change. *Ella es una de las 3 concursantes de la temporada 11 en tener una marca en su nombre, las otras siendo Mercedes Iman Diamond y Ariel Versace. *Su concursante favorita de temporadas pasadas es Sasha Velour. *Es la primer Davenport en llegar a la final en su temporada original. *Fue emparejada con Kimora Blac en el primer minidesafío de la temporada, una sesión de fotos. *Ella creó la mayoría de sus atuendos para la temporada 11. *Fue parte del primer lipsync de seis personas, contra Honey Davenport, Plastique Tiara, Ra'Jah O'Hara, Scarlet Envy y Shuga Cain. **Es la única participante de dicho lipsync en llegar a la final. *Ella comenzó a criar a su sobrino antes del programa, esto se revela en el podcast del episodio 12. Es el quinto padre en llegar a drag race, junto a Tyra Sanchez, Nicole Paige Brooks, Mrs. Kasha Davis y Tempest DuJour. *A'Keria es la primer Davenport en llegar a la final en una temporada regular y la tercera en general, después de Kennedy Davenport en All Stars 3 y Monét X Change en All Stars 4. *A'keria apareció en el video musical de You Need to Calm Down de Taylor Swift. Galería AkeriaChanelDavenport1.jpg AkeriaChanelDavenport2.jpg A'keriaMissBlackUniverse.jpg Temporada 11 Looks A'keria_C._Davenport.jpg|Promo Look AkeriaS11.jpg|Promo Look A'keriaCDavenportS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look A'keriaEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look A'keriaMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Kimora Blac A'keriaLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look A'keriaZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Pisces A'keriaFringeLook.png|Fringe Look A'keriaOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look AkeriaTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look AkeriaWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look AkeriaMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look A'keriaGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look AkeriaFarmLook.png|Farm To Runway Look A'keriaSnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look — Tiffany Haddish A'keriaSequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look A'keriaMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P. Mug Shot A'keriaFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look A'keriaCaftanLook.png|Caftan Realness Look A'keria&HoneyMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look - Honey Davenport A'keriaBestDragLook.png|Best Drag Look A'keriaReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look A'keriaFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look A'keriaLSFTQLook1.jpg|LSFTC Look 1 Vídeos thumb|center|335 px Sigue a A'keria * A'keria en Instagram * A'keria en Twitter Navegación en:A'keria Chanel Davenport Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas de Texas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Davenports Categoría:Nacidas en 1988 Categoría:Titulares de Certámenes Nacionales Categoría:Piscis Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Dream Girls Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Decimotercera Eliminada Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:Video Musical You Need To Calm Down Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas de Comedia